Comics
Comics are located on the Community page of the Club Penguin Homepage or the Club Penguin Times. Most comics have to do with current events on Club Penguin, such as the re-opening of the Dojo in 2008. They may also be about puffles, Gary's inventions, or Rockhopper. Comics returned in issue #426 of the Club Penguin Times on December 19, 2013. Gallery WaddleOnComicStrip.png|Waddle On 0710-coffee-shop lg.jpg|Coffee Sale Fluffy (puffle) comic 1.png|Sit Fluffy, Sit! The Window.jpg|The Window 5 day forecast.png|5 Day Forecast Cpdbhalloween_comic.jpg|Just a Decoration Threeee Deeee.jpg|Threeee Deeee Comic2.png|Going the Distance Comic3.png|Invisibility Machine Comic4.png|Frosty the Puffle Comic5.png|Anvil Counters X-Treme Jetpack Surf Cartz.jpg|X-Treme Jetpack Surf Cartz Comic 21.jpg|We Just Do 0226-stand-off lg.jpg|Stand-off Comic 23.jpg|Under Construction NoAnvilsComic.png|No Anvils??? Cheese 3000 comic.jpg|Gary Needs a Holiday "Watch Out For Logs" comic.jpg|Watch out for logs 112 lrg-en.gif|Game with Fame Comic 34.gif|X-Treme Comeback Aunt Arctic Comic.png|Deadlines EpicEncounterComic.png|Epic Encounter Comic 6.gif|Tour Guide? Comic 35.gif|X-Treme Splash Fluffy (puffle) comic 2.PNG|The Mind of a Puffle 130 lrg-en of ava.gif|Who's the Boss Now? 120 lrg-en.gif|Serious Business HauntedIglooComic.jpg|Haunted Igloo 122_lrg-en.gif|Gary's Failed Designs WaterBeatsFire.png|Water Beats Fire WhatYouAlwaysWanted.gif|What You Always Wanted 0107-rockhopper translator lg.gif|Rockhopper Translator FlippersUp.gif|Flippers Up 0224-xtreme-find-four.gif|X-Treme Jetpack Find-Four TheTour.gif|The Tour 129 lrg-en.gif|Easily Distracted 06-02-who-the-boss.gif|Who’s the Boss? 131 lrg-en.gif|Playing Pirates SurpriseComic.gif|Surprise cxz.png|Stinky Cheese 134 lrg-en.gif|Snowcones Newspaper Comics Comics Newspaper 426.png|The comic from issue #426. CPT Comic Issue 427.png|The comic from issue #427. CPT Comic Issue 428.png|The comic from issue #428. CPT Comic Issue 429.png|The comic from issue #429. comic.png|The comic from issue #430. Joke of the week.png|The comic from issue #432. CPT Comic Issue 433.png|The comic from issue #433. Issue434comic.png|The comic from issue #434. CPT Coimic Issue 435.png|The comic from issue #436. CPTimesIssue437Comic.png|The comic from issue #437. CPT Comic Issue 438.png|The comic from issue #438. CPT Comic Issue 441.png|The comic from issue #441. CPT Comic Issue 442.png|The comic from issue #442. CPT Comic Issue 444.png|The comic from issue #444. CPT Comic Issue 445.png|The comic from issue #445. News 446 Comic.png|The comic from issue #446. Comic CP Times #447.png|The comic from issue #447 Comics29thmay.png|The commic from issue #104449 (In the future) Trivia *There are often running gags in the comics, for example, a few comics have shown a light blue penguin using a jetpack combined with items from other games to make them "X-TREME" (for him), but often ends up failing. *There is a book with old and new comics in it called "Club Penguin Comics: Volume 1". *Comics have returned after a very long time, with the last comic being posted before the return in August 2009 or before. *In September 2010, they changed the comic pictures (some of them) and some of their positions (for example, Frosty the Puffle). *Most of the older comics have been taken off the list. *Polo Field said on Twitter that comics stopped being made because they were too time consuming to make, but they returned in the issue #426 of the Club Penguin Times. *In issue #436 of the Club Penguin Times, the comic had a secret: if you hovered your mouse over the Everyday Phoning Facility badge, the EPF badge appeared, and clicking on it would reveal a message regarding the Indestructible Containment Environment. *The comics that appeared in The Penguin Times from 2005-2006 were part of the "Waddle On" comic strip; all of them were drawn by Screenhog (under the alias of Zippo Penguin). Category:Content